User blog:SuperBearNeo X/PC (TPP)
Character Synopsis PC is a mechanism for the storage, retrieval, rearranging, and release of Pokemon captured by the player. In Twitch Plays Pokemon Red and Crystal, the erratic nature of the stream combined with the PC's ability to irretrievably release Pokemon have made it one of the most unpredictable and dangerous things for the Mob to encounter. The PC and its storage system and network were created by Bill, adding yet another level of distrust and malignity to the researcher's record in the eyes of the Hivemind. Character Statistics Tiering: 2-B Verse: Twitch Plays Pokemon Name: PC, Personal Computer Gender: Genderless (The PC has no define gender) Age: '''Unknown '''Classification: Consumer of Pokemon, Personal Computer, Ancient Beast Special Abilities: 'Information Manipulation (Can change the game's data files, which can cause the complete erasure of beings, or change their properties), Existence Erasure (Whenever something gets consumed, it ceases to exist), Non-Corporeal (The PC is the manifestation of a Cosmic Force), Pocket Reality Manipulation (Maintains it's own Pocket Reality within itself), Void Manipulation (Can maintain it's own purgatory/prison world of nothingless), Fate Manipulation (Can alter the situation of prophecies and make potential Prophet's a "false prophet"), Transmutation (Can turn Pokemon into Data and consume them), Creation (Can restore "lost" pokemon into existence), Conceptual Manipulation (Capable of consuming Giratina and the concept of Anti-Matter), Can kill and consume Abstract Entities, Shapeshifting (The PC takes the form of many computers. It's appearance changes from generation to generation), Omnipresence 'Destructive Ability: Multiverse Level '(Superior to The Voices, who's actions result in the destruction of thousands of universes and alternate networks. The PC is a nexus point for countless networks and realities to connect to one another) 'Speed: Omnipresent '(The PC exists across all generations, every network and parallel universe. The PC is a force of nature that exists everywhere possible, even in the minds of The Hivemind) 'Lifting Ability: Unknown ' 'Striking Ability: Multiversal '(It's a living nexus point for countless universes and alternate networks to meet up and connect to one another. Far superior to The Voices, who can cause thousands of parallel universes to be destroyed as a result of their actions) 'Durability: Multiverse Level '(The Voices are in complete fear of The PC and it's heavily implied PC is comparable to Lord Dome, the same entity who's not too far behind Lord Helix) 'Stamina: '''Likely '''Limitless Range: Multiversal '(Connected and can reach into countless universes and severs) 'Intelligence: Unknown. '''Interpretations varies from borderline mindless to Super Computer level '''Weaknesses: Is unable to delete Pokemon who are holding items Other Attributes List of Equipment: None Notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Release:' Using this command will release (Almost all interpretation portrays this as killing) the Pokémon, never to be found again. *'Withdraw:' The PC withdraw a Pokémon from the PC into itself. From there it can be quite easily released or at least kept in forever. Extra Info: It's unknown whether the PC is truly evil or a mindless entity. However lore implies and it's generally accepted The PC is an Elderitch Horror who consumes Pokemon Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Blog posts Category:Twitch Plays Pokemon Category:Pokémon Category:Tier 2